


If only It had been a Murderer

by Allora_Faith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Going to attempt to do all Hetalia characters EXCEPT for Belarus and Denmark, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia Units, Mystery ish?, Units AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora_Faith/pseuds/Allora_Faith
Summary: I thought they didn't exist? How did they get my name??? Why are they giving so many things for free? What in the World is going on?Cross-posted to ffn, Also on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story ever. I was looking for Hetalia Unit fanfiction because I am always in the mood for it. Most if not all of them have been abandoned, so I decided to give it a shot.

It was finally my day off. My roommate, Aria, was on the TV for another hour or so, so instead of laying on my bed and internally complaining about my own boredom, I decided to go back to my old favorite Hetalia trope: Hetalia unit fanfiction. I know it was an old trope that had died off years ago, but for me, it was something I still hold dear- even though I am 23 and disillusioned to what life on my own is really like. I was just re-reading one of the many fanfictions that have been essentially abandoned on my phone when the word Hetalia with a chibi Italy right next to it showed up on the ad at the top of the screen and caught my attention.

Now I would usually ignore it but as I was bored, and I saw the chibi Italy I figured it was for a plushie or something. I only have one plushie- Russia- so I decided to click it. When I went to the tab, it only had one text box to fill out: one asking for my address.

I figured there were only two things that would happen: 1. This was a way for a mass murderer to find more victims which would end with me not having to deal with debt, which I would be on board for, or 2. Junk mail. So, I filled it out and clicked next. All it said after I put my address was that my order would be here in a week. I shrugged it off and went back to the abandoned fanfiction.

When I finished reading the one I was on I went back out into the living room to wait for my turn on the TV so I could play Sims 4. I also told my roommate of the potential mass murderer that now has our address. As she was heading down the hall towards her room Aria told me "It better only be you that is here when the murderer shows up Allora!"  
(I should probably give a description for you guys, huh, well I am about 5’2 ½, I have brown eyes and hair, crooked teeth (kind of how England is described in the Stereotype song) and I wear glasses. I can’t think of anything else on how to describe myself.) As she headed to bed I started the process of hooking my PS4 up to the TV.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––line break–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was the beginning of my work free weekend. As I was about to get on the TV for the day since my roommate wasn't up yet, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly got up and put my work shoes on so I could look through the door eye hole, because I am only a few inches too short to see out of it without shoes on, it was a FedEx guy. I opened the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked him.

He said looking down at his signboard "I'm looking for an Allora Perkins?"

I stared at him confused as I said “Yes? I don’t believe I have ordered anything recently?”

He rolled his eyes and handed me the signing device “Well, you have a package anyways. I’ll bring it up”

I watched as he headed back to his truck confused when the memory of last weekend came to me. I ran down the stairs to see if the package was something I could just take from him. Before I could reach the truck, he started wheeling a crate taller than I was.

“How are you going to get that up the stairs?” I asked warily.

“Carefully.” He snarked.

I huffed annoyed. “Fine, I _was_ going to offer my help”

He looked at me up and down. “In what way do you think your scrawny ass would be able to help?” He snorted “Here, you can take the second box it has the manual in it.”

He grabbed a box on top of the crate that I hadn’t seen because I’m too short and I was not high enough on the stairs to see it.

“You're a rude one aren’t ya,” I said walking up the stairs to my apartment.

“When someone orders a giant, heavy crate and then says they hadn’t ordered anything I get a little annoyed and ain’t gonna be nice.” He grunted as he carefully maneuvered the crate up the wooden staircase.

The crate had 'fragile' all across it so he was trying to gently take it up the stairs. He didn’t want to end up breaking it since he’s not that much of an ass.

I was just staring down at the rude FedEx guy. I thought about how I was going to get that inside of the house without letting the cats out.

“I will be right back. I have to put the cats in the bathroom so that you can put it in the hallway.”

I didn’t wait for a response from him. Aria was standing at the door when I went back in. She was squinting at me because she hadn’t put her glasses on yet. “Allora, what’s going on?”

“Um… we’ve got a delivery.” She raised her eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. “So, apparently, the thing I clicked on last week wasn’t some address-collecting scheme for a serial killer, and it probably wasn’t a plushie either- unless it’s a really big, really heavy plushie.” If it were some form of plushie, where would I even put it? Judging from the size of the box, it was either a really big one that was going to be way too big to fit conveniently anywhere in my room, or a whole bunch of little ones that’d probably end up strewn all over the house.

She stared blankly at me, then just shook her head and went to sit on our couch, she’s not much of a talker in the mornings. The demon cat, as we all affectionately call Chip the black and white cat, was on the cat tree so I grabbed him first. The long-haired, allergy ridden orange cat Loki was on the couch where I had been sitting and where Aria now resided, staring at her like she’d just invaded his kingdom. I put both of them in the bathroom with their food and litter.

This all took only a moment. I quickly went back to the door and opened it.

“Can you put the crate inside, please? Well, when you eventually get it up here.”

He was still trying to get it up the stairs and he was slowly turning red from the strain. He was about two-thirds of the way up.

“You going to be ok? Or should I get my phone ready to call an ambulance for you?” I asked

He didn’t respond as he was just a few more stairs from reaching the top.

I had previously put the signing contraption on the table next to the door along with the box he had handed me. I quickly grabbed that, so I could actually sign it and give it back while he put the bigger crate inside the hallway.

“I apologize for saying I hadn’t ordered anything, I had forgotten that I had put my address to receive something.”

He gave me an unreadable look. “It’s fine, try and remember next time before you say anything. Now, can you please sign...”

I signed the contraption and handed it to him.

He walked out the door without saying anything else.

I sighed as I stared at the crate that was now in the hallway of my apartment. I decided to look at the smaller box before opening the crate. All that was in it was a small book, the title of it said Manual for Kiku Honda. I opened it to the first page.

 _ **Congratulations!**_ You have successfully purchased a Kiku Honda (Japan) Unit! In order to help you unlock your unit's full capabilities and for your safety we have provided you with this manual. (Reading is highly advised for the safety of self and property)

(I didn’t purchase shit, I thought to myself. All I did was click on an ad, this has got to be a prank)

_What Kiku Honda is:_

Country Name: State of Japan

Human name: Kiku Honda or Honda Kiku

Names that the unit will respond to are Nippon, Nihon, Kiku, Japan, Mr. Japan, Mr. Honda, Honda-san, Kiku-san.

Place of Manufacture: USA, California

Age: 22

Height: Five ft. five inches or 165 cm

_Your Unit comes with:_

(1) Traditional Japanese Katana

(1) WII military uniform

(1) Present-day Japanese uniform

(4) Male Kimonos

(1) Traditional samurai uniform

Various anime DVDs, volumes of manga, and plushies

We are in the process of making a Pochi Unit {Japan's Dog} you will receive one after testing.

Here are some jobs that your unit can get, all information to get a job comes with the unit.

J pop singer: Kiku Honda has a wonderful voice and will woo anyone with it as he sings. He’s Japan what do you expect?

Scientist/inventor: Japan has become one of the highest tech countries in the world. So clearly him inventing and studying things is just natural. Just look at everything that comes out of Japan.

Teacher: Kiku Honda is very patient and very hard to get angry so is perfect for the position as a teacher. Not the highest paying job but, the easiest for him to get.

Manga artist: Kiku Honda is extremely talented when he comes to drawing. All you have to do is find a publisher for him, the money will pour in from there.

To remove him safely from the crate do one of the following:

  1. Make any type of Japanese food, anything Japanese does the trick. Warning Kiku Honda might be hungry so it's probably best to make sure the food that you set out is for your unit. (We are not liable for any injuries caused by withholding the food.)
  2. Yell "OH MY GOD! JAPAN! COCKROACHES" But it's suggested that you find something to hide behind because the crate has been known to explode due to the simple fact Japan _hates_ The crate may explode if you go with this option.
  3. If you have a cat than Kiku Honda will activate without warning break down the box and start to pet the cat.



To reprogram your unit all you have to do is talk to them normally. Here are the modes your Kiku Honda unit comes with:

  1. _Shy (Default)_
  2. _Hardworking (Default)_
  3. _Samurai_
  4. _Italian (Locked)_
  5. _Postal (Locked)_



_Kiku Honda units are shy and hard-working by default, everything he does is the highest quality he can do._

_Samurai is activated once he gets to know you better and if he sees you in danger. He will very protective until he gets knocked out of this mode._

_Italian is locked, if you want to unlock it all you need to do is: Lock your Kiku Honda unit and your Feliciano Vargas unit in the house together alone for two weeks._ _Don't forget to provide the means for your unit to recharge energy in the form of food and fluids._

_Postal is locked until he either sees someone he loves killed in front of him or you tell him that as a joke. To get him out of this mode tell him it was a joke. If he saw it happen, you will need to lock him in a room for three weeks by himself._

If you have any questions please call XXX-XXX-XXXX.

I stared at the crate warily for a moment. “Aria, I’m going to grab the demon cat. If the stuff in this book ends up being true, then we’re screwed and I am so sorry to drag you with me. Also, I might end up dying from wood shrapnel, so you might have to deal with it by yourself~.”

Aria, who was still half asleep, just said: “Whatever Allora, have fun with whatever you're doing. I’m taking the TV.”

Before I went to get the cat, I saw that there was a latch at the top of the crate, so I unlatched it, I did not open it however to see what was inside. As I was passing by Aria, I rolled my eyes, making sure she saw it. I opened the bathroom door and both cats were right there looking up at me. I scooped up Chip and closed the door before Loki could escape. I went back to where the crate was and waited from a distance with the cat in my arms to see if anything would happen.

After about two minutes a started hearing shuffling from the crate. The top of the crate slowly lifted and the side facing me slammed down onto the linoleum, making me wince because I knew my downstairs neighbors weren’t going to appreciate that.

Aria yelped. “What the fuck was that Allora?!”

I didn’t respond, I was too busy staring at the person before me that looked a hell of a lot like Japan. “No… no fucking way is this possible…” I whispered in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the first chapter? please leave a Review telling me what you think if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... Interesting conversation with the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter, hope you guys like it ^J^

I continued to stare at the person still standing just outside the crate, staring at the cat in my arms. Chip, being Chip, decided that he wanted to be let down, so he kicked my arm with his back claws and I dropped him. Chip walked over to the person, curious about who the random stranger was. Japan crouched down and held his hand out to be smelt. Meanwhile, I heard the sound of Aria getting up off the couch in the living room.  
“Allora, what was that sound? It was way too loud; the neighbors are going to complain again.” She came around the corner and stopped. “Allora… Who is that and why is he here?”  
He looked up from where he was petting Chip. “Hello, I am Japan, could you tell me where I am?”  
“…You’re in America. Did someone hire you for a prank?” I asked. “Why were you in the crate?”  
Aria stayed silent, for now. Japan looked down at Chip with a frown on his face. “I do not remember. I do know I was not hired for a prank. I… remember something about a book having answers? I’m sorry I do not know how or why I am here…” Japan responded.  
I looked over at the table where I had put the manual down. I turned to Aria, “I’m going to call the number that was in the book. Whoever answers might be able to help.” I pointed at the crate. “Japan, Aria, please check the crate for anything useful. Maybe something in there will be able to give us some more info…”  
I grabbed the manual and headed toward the couch where my Samsung galaxy 8+ was. I opened the booklet to the page with the number and started putting it into the cell.  
“Hello, this is Customer Service for Change for the Better Inc. My name is Andria, how may I help you?”  
“Yeah, hi. I have a few questions about something I received in the mail today.”

"Alright, please wait a moment. Ah, yes. You're Allora Perkins, correct? Go ahead, I will do my best to answer any questions you may have."

"First, why did I receive a living person in the mail?" I was preoccupied with the insistent wondering of what was going on, to ask about them knowing my name.

"That is a common concern. As a matter of fact, the person you received, while seemingly functioning just like any other living person, is not actually human."

"Who... What is he then if not a person? The manual he came with calls him Kiku Honda and he calls himself Japan. Hetalia Units only exist in fanfiction, this is impossible!"

"Well, it is exactly what the manual says it is.” I froze in disbelief as she continued, “Units are still being tested and further developed, but they are no longer limited to the fantasy of countless teenage girls anymore. We at Change for the Better put an ad on various fanfiction sites to select random testers. We, at this time, are not making any Belarus or Denmark units. Every tester will eventually receive all of the other Hetalia characters free of charge. Along with any unit that is supposed to come with them at the start. We are also giving all testers a fair sum of money in each crate along with the units to help with any expense that could crop up. Once you have all of your units the money the company is giving you will stop coming, so it might be a good idea to get them jobs as soon as possible. All units once activated will be yours for life. Have I answered your questions?” As she finished I unfroze deeply insulted.  
“Did you just call him an _It?_ ” I asked dangerously.

“I did? It’s not a living being, is there a problem?

At that time, I was trying to take a deep breath and not snap, however when I heard that I snapped.

“In fact, I do have a problem, _He_ may have been made by your company. But _He_ is very much a person the next time you talk to someone about _people_ like _him_ I hope they have re-trained you to not be an ignorant bitch. Now you have yourself a nice day.” I snarled.  
“I…”  
*beep*  
I took the phone from my ear to glare at it. “I can’t believe that bitch calling him _it_ for Fuck's sake.” I looked at the time and sighed, it was only 7:38 am.  
“Aria, the customer service rep was a bitch and I didn’t process much of the spiel she gave me after she called Japan _it._ Honestly! I don't understand anything about today. It's only what, almost 8 am. I feel like it's bedtime already.”

Aria and Japan had already taken everything out of the crate and laid them to the side.

“Before we go through what was actually in there, let's move the crate to the side, so Kara can come in when she gets home from work,” I told them after calming down a bit. Japan and Aria both looked at the crate.

“Where are we going to put the crate Allora?” Asked Aria.

“We should probably just throw it away. Japan, I will explain why when we get back from putting it in the trash, but you can't be seen outside right now.”

Aria's eyes got wide, “Oh shit, good call Allora. We don't want to deal with that until we know what's going on.”

“Japan, before we go do that, how do you want us to call you?” I asked.

“Kiku is fine since we are in America.” He replied.

“Are you sure? We all really like Japanese culture, we would have absolutely no problem calling you Honda-san or Kiku-san.”

He thought for a moment, “I would be ok with Honda then, or as I would say it in my language. Jyaa Honda Dewa ii.”

“Alright Honda-san, just sit on the couch and pet the cats for now. I’m going to let Loki out so he can meet our new friend Honda-san, Aria.”

She nodded “We should get dressed as well Allora, so we can take the crate out.”

I hummed in agreement. I opened the door to the bathroom and bent to pat Loki on the head as he left. My bedroom was right across the hall from the bathroom, so I quickly changed into Jeans and a black t-shirt with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it that I had gotten from a Loot Crate.

By the time I came out, Aria already had a pair of jeans and a jacket on, she was just waiting for me... Without saying a word, we both went to look at the crate. Japan, before going to the couch, had moved everything into the living room so we had room to maneuver.

“Should we try and break down the crate before attempting to move it?” I peered inside, “Oh, nice... there are removable hinges inside the crate. At least they made dissembling the box easy.” I said.

We started putting the big pieces on top of each other. The bigger side pieces ended up being really light compared to the piece on the base.

“Allora take two of the big pieces, I will take the heavier pieces since you can't lift them.”

I sputtered, “I'm not that much of a weakling! I haven't even tried to pick the pieces up yet. How do you know for sure if I can't pick them up?”

She gave me a deadpanned look. I started pouting, she knows me far too well.

“Fine, let's get this over with.”

After we came back from the dumpster, I was very much out of breath, in shape I am not.

“Right, Honda-san, while Aria and I look through what your crate had, how about you read the book that came with you,” I told him holding out the book to him.

Before he could say anything, I had already turned to the things in the living room. Aria started on the right of the pile and I went to the left. The first thing I found is one of Honda-san's Kimonos, it was a dark blue one. Next thing I found was a check in a small envelope, I opened it and went bug-eyed. I put it to the side for the conversation that was coming up. I continued with looking through the items. After finding the envelope, I found the paperwork Honda-san would need to get a job and his driver’s license. Once I saw all that was left were items that the manual had talked about, I got up and started walking towards the couch. Aria saw that I was headed to the couch and went to the loveseat.

“Aria, before I start on what the Customer Service bitch said I want to answer any questions Honda-san has about the book.”

She nodded and asked, “Can I see the book?”

Honda-san handed the book over. “The book says I am a ‘Unit’ as well as the person you talked to calling me it, does that mean I’m not a real person?”

I said, “Honda-san, we are talking to you right now, you act like a human, as far as I am concerned you are a real and _living_ person. That” I took a deep breath, “ _person_ is _wrong._ I don’t know why or how it is you’re here, the company that sent you knows but I wasn’t able to talk to anyone, that wasn’t a bitch, with the answers, because I let my temper get the better of me and hung up _._ Ok?”

Aria nodded and interjected, “I don’t know how it is you exist in real life now, but the moment they made you is the moment you became a person, do I make myself clear?”

Honda-san stared between the two of us in surprise, before he got a gentle smile on his face, and nodded to show he understood.

Before we could continue the conversation, Kara decided to come in with a bang instead of quietly like she usually would. “Yo bitches are you ready to do nothing like usual?” Aria, Honda-san and I reacted differently. Aria cursed lightly, I held my breath and froze, Honda-san… well, Honda-san moved quickly to stand between us and the hallway.

“Honda-san it's ok, it's just our other roommate Kara. You can sit back down, Kara you need to come and sit next to Aria we need to have an important conversation.”

Kara came around the corner while looking at the things that were still on the living room floor. She watched as Honda-san sat back down. “Can I change out of my uniform at least?” she asked.

I nodded, we waited just a few minutes. When she came back out she immediately went to sit by Aria.

“Right, so I clicked on an ad. Last weekend all it asked for was the address, after I put our address in all it said was that the order would be here in a week,” I pointed at Honda-san “They sent Japan from Hetalia. His human name is Kiku Honda. He looks and acts like any other person, so I don’t know if they made him or not, but he is his own person. In the call, I made to customer service from what I could understand, before I went off on the customer service representative, they don’t consider him a living person. They put the ad on fanfiction sites to get, and I say this in the loosest sense possible, voluntary testers for their product. They somehow know my name. They are also giving money to the testers… it's in this envelope in my hand. I already looked at it and has a lot of zeros on the check.”

“Allora, two zeros on a check is a lot of money. You are going to be more specific than that.” Aria said. I handed the envelope over, so they could look at it. Both of them were stunned.

Kara looked over at Honda-san and said, “I guess until we get more answers from,” She looked at the check “…Change for the Better we have another roommate.”

“...I forgot to mention… they’re sending more units. But they can all get jobs.” I sheepishly told them.

“Allora, I’m going to kill you!” They both yelled in unison.

I eeped but before I could try and run for my room to hide, Honda-san stepped between us. I couldn’t see his face, but I could still see Aria. She looked worried. “As I am one of the units in question, I fully intend to get a job. Killing my owner will not prevent the others from arriving.” Honda-san said in a deceptively civil tone.

“Honda-san it’s ok, they didn’t mean it quite like that. They are just frustrated with finding out that more people are being shipped to us. Our apartment is really small as it is, with more people showing up it means we have to find another place to live. The check the company sent with you will help with moving and other costs, but as it been a long time since I last watched Hetalia it means we also need to watch or read it to find out how many characters there are exactly so we can try and calculate how many more people will be arriving.”

“I apologize, for my misunderstanding.” He bowed to them and sat back down.

“Right, we should decide on the requirements of the place we should look for, but first we should up how many units/people we should expect. The representative said they weren’t making two of the characters as units if that's any help.” I told them.

They both looked down at the check that Aria still had.

“Well, the lease is going to be up in just another five months. If we can find a place quickly enough we can take small things over to start with and the units that arrive before then will have a place to sleep, starting with Honda-san, until we get all the way moved over.” Aria sighed. Kara still looked a little spooked and had gone into the shy mode, which usually is her default mode unless she gets energized or is really tired.

“Hey, Aria?” I hesitantly started, only hesitant because I wasn’t wanting to get into even more trouble with them.

“What Allora.”

“Do you remember the old man Miller ranch in Orchards that was put up for sale about 3 years ago?”  
(Orchards, Washington)

“Old man Miller ranch? I don- Oh! Right, that place. I kept hearing about it when he first put it up. What about it?”

“When I think about Hetalia, that ranch, if my memory isn’t being shitty, has everything that a lot of them would want. A lake with fish, a woodsy area, farmland, stables, and a coop. Should I send an inquiry to the real estate agency handling the sale?”

“Allora, when did you ever go to that ranch? I grew up hearing about it but never had the chance to go there before the wife died”

I started to explain. “When I was younger, and we were coming back from visiting my grandparents' farm we were driving by and saw a sign about a free trail ride for kids. My mom stopped to find out more about it since my sister was really into horses at the time. We ended up going on the trail ride, my mom only had to pay around fifty dollars to go with us. I rode a horse named Dakota, she was really mellow, and I was a little afraid. The scenery was really pretty when we eventually got back into the car and drove the rest of the way home I remember being really surprised that it was so close to town. It felt like a whole other world.” I said this with a giant smile on my face. The memory of the ranch was something that I held close, I was really happy about the fact that we were able to stop that day.

Aria and Kara were both giving me startled looks, they rarely see me talk about something with such fondness.

“Well the most the realtor’s will do is say it is off the market. Go ahead and send them an email. I am going to go take a nap. It is only what, 8:30? We have been talking for about an hour and he arrived maybe an hour and a half ago. It feels like it's been longer.” Aria said while getting up and heading to her room.

Kara glanced at Honda-san, “I just got off work, I am going to bed as well. Maybe when I get up everything will make sense again…”

If it was possible to sweat-drop in real life, I would be doing that right now as I watched them head off. I would join them, but someone needs to get the search going.

“Honda-san, while I look up the ranch and see if I can’t find a way to talk to the person in charge of selling it, you can get on the TV or something. I know I said I would explain why you couldn't be seen outside when we came back from throwing the crate out, but Aria knows more about why, so we have to wait for her to get up again. Is that ok?”

Honda-san nodded “I can wait for Aria-san.”

He went over to his things and quickly found his anime collection. I helped him put it in the right PS4 and got to work.

End chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and if you like it mayhaps leave a Kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the dialouge in the beginning part of this fic. Just to explain why Japan couldn't go outside in the beginning... Hope it makes more sense.

I was just finishing the email to the company that was (potentially still) handling the sale of the ranch in Orchards when I heard Aria's door open and close. I quickly sent it and waited for Aria, oh so slowly, to make her way into the living room. Honda-san had noticed me putting my laptop to the side, so he paused the anime he was watching.

Aria looked annoyed as she started walking to a seat on the couch, “Couldn't sleep Aria? It's only been half an hour.” I teased her. She glared at me as she sat down. I just grinned and looked over at Honda-san.

“Well, since she's up now we can explain why you can't be seen outside right now.”

Aria gave me a dirty look, she knew I was going to leave it to her to explain properly.

“Right, since Allora is being a brat, I guess I have to explain. The lease only allows people on it, who are out of school and working age, to stay at the apartments for more than a week or two. People visiting is fine but, since they didn't see you arrive because of the crate they will ask questions since the office faces us, even though the office was closed when you got here it's better to err on the side of caution just in case. However if we were in an apartment that was facing away or that was behind the office, it wouldn't matter at all to be honest. We can add you to the lease once you get a job. Until then it would be best if you stay inside between the times 10:00 am to 5:00 pm mon-fri and 10 am to 4 pm on Saturdays, Sundays they are closed, if we can find another place and actually buy it or rent it quickly enough you can go there and do whatever you want until we move all the way over. Once we move over to a new place we can talk about ground rules. For now, all you have to know rules wise right now is to knock on the bedroom doors before you come in if you need something. Any questions Honda-san?” She asked.

Honda-san shook his head no.

“Right, do you two want to hear about what the research I did?” I asked.

They both perked up and looked at me. I snorted and teased them both, “You look like puppies looking for a treat.” Aria started glaring at me with murder in her eyes, “Anyway, I found the real estate company that is in charge of selling the ranch in Orchards. I just sent them an email about it, when you got back up Aria. On their website, I also found other places that we could probably look at and I'm sure Craigslist will have a few other places with land for sale or even rent on it.”

Aria nodded, “While you look at other real estate websites I can look at craigslist.”

I grinned and nodded, while I picked up my laptop again. I looked over at Honda-san while opening it. “You can go back to watching the anime if you want Honda-san.”

He nodded and un-paused the anime.

I open my email up again, so I can send emails about any that sound promising, and immediately saw that I had an email about the ranch already. Which is unusual I thought, in high school, I was told that these types of things took a few days. I didn't tell them that I received a reply, I wanted to see what it said before I told them. I read the email and started a smiling a little, making Aria look at me and ask, “Why are you smiling? Did you get distracted by fanfiction?”

I gave her an insulted look for that, making her grin. “No, for your information, I just got a reply from the real estate handling old man Miller's ranch well, the person in charge of selling the ranch said that if we had time next Saturday that we could go to his office and talk to him and old man Miller. I think we should Aria, we should continue looking but I have a good feeling about this Aria.”

“Tell them we can meet them then. The most they can do is tell us no.”

We both went back to looking for more places. After several hours I looked at the clock, it was nearing 12:30, none of us have eaten today.

“Aria, we should eat. If we can get to my bank before they close at 1:30 we can cash the check and use some of it to eat.”

Aria looked at the time and nodded to my suggestion.

“Let me go wake Kara, she needs to eat too. Honda-san would you like anything specific to eat?”

He thought for a moment, “Is there a place that serves ramen?” He asked.

In unison, Aria and I said, “Kenji’s,” then I continued, “it's really good, looks like that's what we are having. Aria go get Kara up.” I looked over at Honda-san, “While we are out we can stop at either at a thrift store or Walmart to get you some clothes, for now, why don't you go change into one of the kimonos. When Aria comes back she can go distract the office people with a fake question while we get you into the car. When we come back they will have seen you go into the apartment, so they won't question about when you got here.”

Aria went and woke up Kara, who wasn't happy to be woken up but wanted food so didn't complain _too much_ , and after Aria distracted the office people we were all in the car. We made it to the bank and got in and out quickly, my bank was right next to Kenji’s, so we ate and then headed to Walmart since it was closer. We got him a few shirts and pants, and a jacket until we could do a proper shopping session. When we got home though, we saw something that made me groan.

A FedEx truck was in front of our apartment. I saw the same guy from this morning coming down our stairs looking annoyed. He happened to look over and see me, he looked half relieved and half annoyed.

“I don't know what you did, but the moment I got back to Change for the Better Inc. before heading back to the FedEx report center. I was told by a really angry customer service representative named Andria to go back out to do another delivery to you. What did you do?”

I snorted, “Do you have time to listen upstairs? I would rather talk about it out of the cold.”

He eyed me, I think I looked far too happy to have pissed someone off.

“Sure, I guess.”

We all started up the stairs, after we got in he moved the new units crate into the room. We all sat down, I told him what happened, and he started cracking up from it.

“The reason I was rude earlier is that only a few people in each city that work for FedEx are trained to handle Unit deliveries. After about 6 months delivering them… I have seen a lot of people who mistreat them and call them _it_ and so on. I… I can’t _do_ anything about it other than being as rude as possible to the owners.”

I stared at him, “I completely understand, it’s a coping device for you. Maybe when you see it’s a new person be nice and only be rude once you know how they treat them?”

He thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, then he got a gigantic _smirk_ on his face. “Before I left to deliver the Unit her boss came out and ripped into her. He told her that all calls were recorded and that they hadn’t liked how she did anything, and that he didn’t like the fact that she was acting like she was. I saw him fire her for how she talked about the units and how she was using her position to make other’s lives difficult.” He got up and went to grab the smaller box and an envelope from on top of the crate. “He handed me this to deliver to you as well, he also said to apologize and tell you that they were going to re-train everyone because of it. He said that the unit will have another envelope still in it.” I was in the process of taking the envelope and froze. I got wide-eyed and stared at the envelope apprehensive. I shook it off and put the envelope to the side.

“Hey, can I ask a question, well actually a few?” I asked

He nodded.

“First what’s your name?”

“My names Jin Woo.”

“Nice to meet you, Jin Woo, second do you by any chance know _how_ exactly they got my name? All the ad asked for was the address and absolutely nothing else. Since Ms. Andria was how she was I wasn’t able to ask her.”

He frowned, “No, sorry all I get is the name of who to deliver too and the address.”

I nodded in understanding, “The third question, we are looking for a different place to live since this is, way too small. When we find a place how do I let the company know? Just call them or can I just tell you since we have 5 months to find a place and should see you before we completely move,”

“Since you have such a long time to find a place you can just straight up tell me, and I will let them know.”

“Last question, how often are we going to get another Unit do you know?”

“It's always going to be once every two weeks after today, as long as you don’t piss anyone off at Change for the Better again,” he told me while grinning.

Aria cut in, “As fascinating as this conversation is going, we have someone to let out of a cramped crate.”

I looked a Jin Woo, “Do you want to see the Unit or just leave?”

“I need to get back to Change for the Better to let them know that all Unit deliveries are done before I head back to FedEx to clock out.”

We saw him out then turned to the crate.

“Right let’s look at the manual for him, or her.”

I opened the box with the manual in it, it read,

 ** _Congratulations!_** You have successfully purchased a Lukas Dahl (Norway) Unit! In order to help you unlock your unit's full capabilities and for your safety we have provided you with this manual. (Reading is highly advised for the safety of self and property)  
Country Name: Kingdom of Norway  
Human name: Lukas Dahl  
Names that the unit will respond: Lukas, Mr. Dahl, Norway, Dahl.  
Place of Manufacture: USA, California  
Age: 20  
Height: 5’0  
Your Unit comes with:  
(1) Sailor suit  
(1) Viking Axe  
(1) Present Day Military Uniform  
(1) Viking outfit  
(1) Tackle box  
We are in the process of making Mr. Puffin Unit you will receive one after testing.  
Here are some jobs that your unit can get, all information to get a job comes with the unit.  
Fisherman: If there is a fishing competition or a boat looking for a hand, the job is made for him.

Childcare: Norway is Great with kids under the age of 15. So, daycare or even a Kindergarten teacher will do.

Librarian: He is very good at demanding quite in the library and getting books back. The children who visit will love to talk to him.

Baker: Anything you can think of, Lukas Dahl can and will, make it taste even better than you can imagine.  
To remove him safely from the crate, do one of the following:  
1\. Play 'Ja Vi Elsker Dette Landet', Norway's anthem. He will be curious and try to get out and see who is playing his anthem.

  1. Play the 10-minute challenge of Iceland saying 'Onii-chan.' Norway will Immediately burst out and glomp the first figure he sees. When he notices that you're not Iceland, he will apologize, and you can start from there.
  2. Tap the box and ask for some butter. He might share it but probably not since he almost ran out of it in late 2011 before Christmas. Keep in mind, he will be a bit selfish when it comes to butter. It depends on how close you are to him.



To reprogram your unit all you have to do is talk to them normally. Here are the modes your Lukas Dahl unit comes with:  
1\. _Emotionless_ (Default)  
2\. _Brotherly_ (Default)  
3\. _Viking_ (Locked)

Lukas Dahl is Emotionless by default mode. Everything is okay as long as he's emotionless. Even if you're panicking or sad, he'll still look emotionless but he understands even if he doesn't show it.  
Lukas Dahl, Brotherly Mode will come out if you are younger than him, you will know when this mode is used, when he checks up on you, ordering you to finish your homework or any paperwork, making sure you cleaned up your room, and walking you to school and pick you up. Norway is pretty used to having Iceland around a lot. So, either get used to it or order an Iceland Unit. He's pretty good with kids, but he's not good with them when they turn 15.

Lukas Dahl Viking Mode-locked, Norway was the fiercest Viking during the Viking Era, so he is the most dangerous out of the other Scandinavian Units. You need to watch out for him when he's like this. But it's pretty hard to get this Mode unlocked. Just don't press your luck with his line of patience.

If you have any questions, please call XXX-XXX-XXXX.

“Honestly the third option sounds like the best.” I thought out loud.

“Allora, maybe tell us whom the person is?”

I looked over at Aria startled, “Oh, its Norway. Sorry, I forgot to say that when I first started reading.”

I looked back at the crate looking for the hatch on top. I flipped the hatch and knocked on the crate, “Mr. Dahl, could I borrow some butter, please?”

I heard rustling from inside the crate, “No, I won’t share butter with someone I don’t know.”

I grinned a bit amused, I opened the top of the crate slightly to let the side facing me to come down. I stopped it from hitting the floor and gently lowered it.

“Right, come on out and bring your things with you. We need to get rid of the crate.”

“Honda-san and I can do that Allora, you would just slow us down.” Aria butted in.

I gave her a dirty look but didn’t protest as they started doing it after Norway moved. I hmphed and went to sit on the couch as Kara laughed at me.

“Right, Norway how would you like us to refer to you in terms of your human name?”

“Lukas or just Dahl is fine… may I ask where I am, and who everyone but Japan-san is?”

“Well, you are in America Vancouver, Washington to be exact. I am Allora, the one that is still here and not outside is Kara and the one that is helping Honda-san is Aria. We are looking for another place to live. Until then you and Honda-san will have to sleep in the living room. I'm really sorry about that.” I told him.

“That's fine, is there a place I can put my things?”

We found a place near the electric fireplace for him to put things. “We will have to find another place after we get a tree for this place. Kara, why don't we clean off the coffee table and put it in the outside storage until we can figure out how to do this?” I asked her.

She nodded, and we got to work on it. Dahl didn't hesitate to help without being asked. After Honda-san and Aria got back it was around 4:00 pm we had been out and about for a little while just to go straight to sitting and talking.

I looked over at Aria, “Since Dahl is here we should go back to Walmart to get him clothes, so he has something to wear.”

She made a face but nodded and grabbed the keys. “Kara, since the car is pretty small why don't you stay here? Honda-sans would you like to come with us or stay here as well?” Aria asked.

Honda-san replied, “I can stay here and continue watching anime while you take Dahl-san to get clothing.”

“Alrighty, then Dahl let’s go get this done and over with,” I said with false cheerfulness.

Aria gave me a look for being dramatic when I was the one to say we need to go do this.

After we finished at Walmart, which took two hours because of the looking for clothes and then waiting in the long lines since it was getting ever closer to Christmas, it was six o'clock at night. Since it was in the same parking lot we decided to go to my favorite fast food place Arby’s.

Aria called Kara and asked, “What do you and Honda-san want from Arby’s?”

“I would like just fries, I’m not that hungry, Honda-san doesn’t know what they have so would like to try what Allora is getting.”

“Alright, see you guys when we get back.”

We quickly got the food and headed back home.

Once we got inside we all sat down and started handing the food out to who got what. Instead of watching the anime Honda-san had in I put in a movie about a park involving dinosaurs failing on being safe. Kara and Aria both looked annoyed with my choice in movie since they weren't fans of dinosaurs. They didn’t complain though since Honda-san looked interested in it, Dahl we weren’t sure about, but none of us wanted to annoy him with questions about him being bored. After the movie, it was around 9 o’clock so we all decided to go to bed even though tomorrow was a Sunday.

End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this chapter? Did it make any sense?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it's not as looked over as I would like.

As we all got up the next day Kara, Aria and I, all continued to try and find a place to live in case we get told that we couldn’t buy the ranch from Old Man Miller. After the weekend ended the schedule was; get up, go to work, come home and while getting to know Honda-san and Dahl continue to look for more potential places to live, luckily Kara was able to call off from her usual Friday into Saturday shift otherwise we wouldn't have been able to make the meeting. The following Saturday morning, I got up very early, 5 am, to look at the email and make sure I had the right time and place. 

I always liked to be really early. The meeting was to be at 9 am. Since I was already up I decided to go across the street to the convenience store for breakfast for myself. I slowly opened my bedroom door after putting on my shoes, so I could hopefully leave without waking up Japan and Norway. I made my way to the living room, trying to see in the dark so I didn’t step on anyone. 

I finally made it, without stepping on anyone, to the front door and started easing it open so I could slip out when “Allora-san is everything alright?” 

* * *

I jumped and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I turned around to see Japan standing near the cat tree looking at me. I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm headed to the convenience store to get myself breakfast. On days that I know I have to be up and about early, I get up several hours in advance to give myself plenty of time to wake up."

Japan stared at me for a few seconds, "Since I am up now as well could I come with you?" I blinked in slight surprise. "Of course!" I said smiling, it was an opportunity to talk to him without my roommates talking over me every few sentences. "I'll wait at the end of the stairs." Japan nodded and went to go change.

After about 10 minutes, the door opened. I looked up from my phone and saw that Norway was coming out with him. I looked at them surprised but figured that it didn't really matter if they both came with. "Why do you wake up so early on days that you have things to do?" Norway asked me while we headed down the street to the crosswalk. I glanced at him, "I end up having nightmares about sleeping right through my plans. I am usually up far too early because of it so I've just started setting early alarms in hope of waking before the nightmares get too bad." 

Norway shared a concerned look with Japan that I ignored. While we were waiting for the crosswalks light to turn from the red hand to the white walking person I decided to ask something that had been on my mind for the last few days. “I know you guys didn’t ask to be placed in our care. Are you ok with it or is there anything I could do to make you guys more comfortable?”

Norway looked startled by the question, but Japan looked unfazed. “I can not speak for Dahl-san, but I am pleased to have been ‘given’ to you. I would rather be here than potentially with someone who thinks like Andria-san did. The only thing that would make me more comfortable is having a room, and as that is what you and the others are already working on, there isn’t anything that I want.”

Norway spoke up immediately after Japan finished, “I agree with Honda-san, he told me about what happened the day we both were delivered. We are both lucky to have been sent to you Allora.” I was a little surprised and a little touched from what they said as we got closer to the convenience store. Before I could respond to what they said we were stepping through the door and we hear, “Hey, it's half of Team Rocket!” I started laughing because it was one of my favorite cashiers. He was looking at Norway and Japan a little curious but continued with the normal joke, “Which one are you today, Jesse or James?” I snickered because Japan and Norway both looked confused by what was going on.

“oh, I don’t know, James today I guess?” I replied. “If they aren’t gone yet I’ll have my usual Sausage Bagel,” I turned to Japan and Norway “what would you guys like?” they both snapped out of their confusion and looked at what was available. Japan looked mildly apprehensive at the selection of very not healthy breakfast items. "I would like same as you Allora-San please." He replied. 

Norway asked, "What would you recommend other than the sausage bagel?" my mouth started twitching because I knew that some people didn't like biscuits and gravy, and that was the only other thing I personally liked from here. "I like the biscuits and gravy that they have here. Keep in mind US biscuits are different from European biscuits. One of my online friends that lives in England said if it was a thing there it would be called scones and gravy. " 

Norway looked thoughtful, "I think I will try that then." The cashier was just looking at the three of us in amusement. "So James, who are these two?" he asked making me die from laughing too hard at the insulted looks on their faces. "They are friends from Japan and Norway who took up my offer to come to America and live with me." I lied. 

We continued with the back and forth while he rang us up. After we left Norway asked me, “Why did he ask ‘Which one are you today, Jesse or James’ and proceed to call you that for the rest of the time?”

“Aria and I went inside together a few times and he started calling us Team Rocket since I had been playing Pokémon Go the first time we went in together while he was working. As for him calling me James after that, it is because I don’t care what he calls me if I’m being honest.”

After we got back to the apartment it was only 5:40 in the morning. As we sat down to eat I decided while unwrapping my bagel to ask them, “Next week we should be getting another crate, who do you guys hope to see next?” I was planning on making this a question I ask every weekend that we knew that we weren't getting a crate. They both looked thoughtful for a second. “I would like either Germany or Italy” Japan responded after a few seconds. “If I have to choose someone I would have to say Iceland since he is my little brother.” I nodded not surprised by their answers. I was mildly looking forward to how their answers will change the more people we get. 

While we waited for Kara and Aria to get up, and for 8 am to come around, so we could leave I decided to play a little bit of Skyrim. After around an hour and a half we hear movement from their bedrooms signaling that they were up and getting ready so we can go early, (which is unusual for Aria she tends to wait until the last second to actually get up). When I heard their doors open I saved my game and turned off the console, TV and grabbed my purse. Shortly after they came into the living room I was shooing them out the door and out to the car. As we were headed to the meeting I decided to say something that I had been wanting to say since we decided to try and get the ranch. "I call the master bedroom if we are able to buy the ranch." Kara and Aria both started laughing and Aria said, "We figured. It is because of you that this is even happening so we assumed you would want the master bedroom." I blinked and hummed in slight confusion… I had been expecting more of a conflict about it. 

We finally arrived at the building where the meeting was to be in. We went in and went to check in at the receptionist desk. We sat in the waiting room for a few minutes talking about how we were going to handle questions and answers. We were finally called to head to the conference room that ended up very really big making me nervous. We started talking to the realtor and she was asking pointed questions about what our plans were in regards to animals and planting. I decided to be truthful and started talking about how I was wanting to get a few, cows, chickens, horses. For plants I admitted to wanting a few rows of sunflowers along with tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, rice, wheat etc. Near the end of my little monologue she started looking a little bit more happy about what exactly we were wanting to buy the ranch for. She asked us to come back in two weeks, she needed to talk to Mr. Miller about us, and get him to agree to meet us. 

On our way back to the apartment I asked Kara, "Hey, can you drop me and the guy's off at the mall so I can get all three of us suits and other things for, interviews for them, and guy days for me?" 

Kara responded, "Of course, what time do you think you will be done?" 

"No idea, I'm hoping no more than three hours but I will probably get distracted by clothes shopping so I'll just text you when we are done." I said quickly so I could leave the car and go get the guy's. I glanced at the time it was noon, I glanced at the office window and saw that they had the blinds down and closed because of the unusually sunny day we were having. I went up and told the guys the plan to go to the mall. All three of us got into the car while Aria went to go play some video games. 

Kara dropped us off, as we were heading into the building we were having to dodge a lot of teenagers that were walking with their heads down staring at their phones. Usually I would be walking with my headphones on listening to music but when out with people I tend to feel awkward if I have music playing. 

We got into the mall and just kind of watching the huge crowd of people moving about their business. I sighed, "We might as well get started. Let's go to men's warehouse first to get suits out of the way." As we were heading to the store I heard crying coming from the seating area up ahead. As we got closer I saw it was a Chibi Italy Unit. I looked around and didn't see anyone that cared that there was a crying child. I looked at Dahl and Honda and asked them to wait there. I walked over to little Italy and after kneeling next to his seat asked, "Hey, little one what's wrong. Where's your mom or dad?" in my mind that is what I'll end up being if they end up sending me a Chibi never mind the fact that I am not a fan of children, if a child got put in my care I won't let them think they aren't wanted, so I assumed it would be the same with other 'owners'. "she said she didn't want a cry baby." he sobbed. My eyes narrowed but I didn't want to make him think I was angry at him so I asked calmly, "how long ago did they leave you here hun?"

"I don't know." I hummed softly and asked, "What's your name little one?" 

"Feliciano" 

"would it be alright if I give you a nickname Feliciano?" I asked. 

I knew that if the person that he ended up going to really was such a horrible person that I would be taking him home and wanted to give him a nickname that was different from what I've read before. He looked at me and nodded, "How about Cian?" his eyes lit up in surprise and he nodded vigorously. I giggled a little at his reaction. I stood up and held my hand out to him. "How about we go find your guardians?" he grabbed my hand and got out of his seat. I looked over at Dahl and Honda and motioned to join us. I looked down at Cian, "Do you know what direction they went hun?" he pointed in the direction of where I knew men's warehouse was. He looked at the two that joined us and gasped "you have others like me!" I smiled down at him. "I count them as good friends. Cian meet Mr. Dahl and Honda-san. Mr. Dahl, Honda-san meet Cian. We need to find his guardians." 

"Cian, would it be better for you to see if you were higher up?" I asked. Dahl chimed in immediately with, "If so I volunteer to have you sit on my shoulders Cian." Cian thought about it for a few seconds and eventually nodded and raised his arms up towards Dahl. 

I was walking a little ahead of them because the walkway was too crowded to be able to be next to them. Dahl and Cian were behind me and Honda was behind them. I saw a group of high-schoolers near the escalators, one of them was very tense and kept glancing back towards were Cian was left. I heard her trying to convince them to go upstairs to the food court. Cian chirped, "There she is!" he was pointing at the person I had noticed. She looked back again and saw him pointing at her. She told her friends she needed to do something and would meet them at the food court in a little bit. We waited to see what she would do. After her friends went upstairs she turned towards us looking angry and scared at the same time. 

"You little brat! I told you to stay there! You can't do anything right you freak!" Cian was cringing away from her, I stepped between them. "What's your name and age?" Even though I was extremely pissed I kept my tone calm. "Kymbherliee, I'm eighteen." She answered looking at me annoyed. "Ok, Kymbherliee you are old enough to know that it is a crime to abuse and abandon children." before I could continue she interrupted, "That _thing_ is not a child." 

"Shut. Up." I said sternly, "Whether you think someone is a _person_ or not, they still deserve to be treated like a _living being._ You were entrusted with a _child_ and you decided to _abandon_ him. No one deserves to be _abandoned,_ do you have any idea how it feels to have someone you should be able to trust to emotionally abuse and abandon you? I am going to call the customer service line to ask for him to be put into my care. I do not feel comfortable with the idea of him going with you." I took out my phone and since I never called anyone during the week I was able to call quickly.

"Hello, thank you for calling Change for the Better Inc. My name is Daniel how may I help you." 

"HI Daniel, I'm Allora Perkins and I have another unit 'owner' person here with me. She abandoned hers, could I talk to someone about me being able to take care of him and seeing if at all possible you guys not giving her any more chibi's as I don't trust her not to abandon and/or kill any more of them?"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds. "That will be a few minutes, my supervisor is on his way. Please don't get me fired." I blinked, "I… What?" I heard movement over the phone as someone else came onto the call. 

"Hello this is David I'm the supervisor here at Change for the Better Inc., how may I help you Ms. Perkins?" I explained what was going on. "I see, I will make a note about you taking the little one into your care, you will still be getting the adult version of him. May I talk to the other owner?" 

"Of course." I said giving Kymbherliee a cold look. I handed the phone to her. Without giving him a chance to speak, "I clicked on that stupid ad as a joke and expecting plushies not freaking robots! If I receive anymore of those freaks I will destroy them!" my hands were curled up into fists and were white with anger. I felt a small hand touch my arm, I turned my head and saw that Dahl had moved Cian into his arms and Cian was touching my arm and crying silently. I slowly released my breath and took Cian from Dahl so I could comfort him. I kept an eye on the person that was completely different from the other people in the Hetalia Fandom that I've met. After a few minutes she threw my phone back at me. Dahl caught it so it wouldn't break and handed it to me while glaring at the unpleasant person. "Hello?" I asked softly, I was just emotionally drained at this point. "Hello Ms. Perkins. We have taken her off of our customer list. We aren't that cruel to send them knowingly to their deaths. Thank you for bringing her to our attention. Your next Unit will be at your place next Saturday, also the chibi's manual and belongings will be at your place soon. Hope you have a better rest of your day." 

"Thank you for your help David." I hung up and looked at Kymbherliee. "If you see us from now on, Never approach or talk to us. Just walk the opposite direction." I told her, I didn't give her a chance to say anything in response. I started walking back the way we came to head into men's warehouse. Once we stepped in I turned to look at Honda and Dahl. "Thanks for letting me handle it you guys."

They both nodded and started looking around the store for a suit. While they were doing that I grabbed a few button-up shirts and then tried to find a few pants and jackets that might fit me. I went into a dressing room with Cian. After trying on a few and figuring out my size we went back out and I grabbed a few more pants and shirts. I also grabbed a few ties. After collecting all that I wanted, Cian and I started looking for where Dahl and Honda were in the store. After we found them, we bought everything we picked out and decided to get some food before we went to the next store. 

We were just about to get on the escalator when Honda asked, "Are you going to let the others know about Cian-kun?" I glanced at him with a shit eating grin on my face. "Never mind, I see how you are American now." He deadpanned I snickered at the instant regret he had from asking. 

Once we were up the escalators and heading towards the cafeteria I glanced down at Cian, whom I had picked back up after leaving men's warehouse. "Hey little one, your things will be either already at the apartment or be almost there when we do get home, while we are here we will also get you some toys and clothing. Okay hun?" Cian looked up at me and looked like he had become a bobble head from how fast he started nodding. “Now before we continue with the shopping what do you guys want to eat?” I asked them. Cian immediately said what I knew he would say, “PASTA!!!” my mouth started twitching from trying not to laugh. “Sorry, hun the mall doesn’t have a pasta place in it.” He started pouting but started trying to think of something else. I looked at Honda and Dahl and saw that they were looking at what the cafeteria had to offer. I looked over at Panda Express trying to decide if I wanted to get my favorite item, orange chicken and deal with the very mild case of allergic reaction, or get teriyaki chicken and go the day without having to take allergy pills. "I think I am going to get orange chicken from Panda." I said out loud. I looked back towards Honda and Dahl, "If you want, I can just give you some money and we can just meet up in front of gamestop in forty-five minutes?" I asked them. They agreed to it so I gave them both twenty dollars each. Cian and I made our way to Panda Express, "What would you like hun?" I inquired of him. "I wanna try what your getting!" He chirped. I grinned and ordered a kids meal for him with chow mein and orange chicken, and for myself I got the bowl with the same thing along with a small thing of teriyaki sauce to pour on the chow mein after I am done eating the chicken. After I paid for it we found a table and started eating, I was taking small bites of the chicken in the feeble hope that if I go slowly the burning sensation in my mouth will stay at a mild pain point and not make it hurt too much to be able to eat. I managed to eat two and a half pieces of the chicken before I had to admit defeat. “Cian would you like the rest of my chicken? It’s not agreeing with me today.” He was already half way done with his meal and agreed to take the chicken. I poured the teriyaki sauce over the noodles and mixed them. Once I started eating the chow mein my mouth slowly stopped burning. Once we were done eating we had about 5 minutes to be in front of gamestop. 

We made our way towards gamestop and saw that Honda was already waiting. “Honda-san sorry to keep you waiting.” I said hurrying towards him. He responded with a, “no problem, I wasn’t here for long.” I glanced around and I started worrying because I didn’t see Dahl. Since we still had three minutes before I could start visibly worrying about not seeing him I decided to ask Honda-san “Is there a specific place you want to go in for clothing Honda-san?” He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, “I saw a place called ‘Old Navy’ I wouldn’t mind looking in there.” I grinned and responded with, “Old Navy is one of my favorite places to get jeans and dresses truth be told. The only thing that would make them better is if they had boot cut jeans that were high rise.” He had a slight look of confusion “High rise?” He asked. I tried to think of how to properly explain what High rise was and quickly decided I was not the person to explain fashion of all things. “Never mind I am unsure on how to properly explain it.” I glanced around to see if I could find Dahl nearby, when I didn’t see him I started frowning. “Honda-san can you watch Cian-kun while I go and look for Dahl-san?” Honda took Cian from my arms and I disappeared into the crowd of the cafeteria looking around hoping to see Dahl. I was passing a loud group of teenagers when I heard, “Allora! Sorry I got turned around I was on my way to GameStop.” I looked passed the group and released a silent sigh. I smiled slightly, “No problem Dahl. I left Honda-san to watch Cian-kun. Our next store is going to be Old Navy and then one of the kid clothing only stores. After that I am going to call Kara to come pick us up.” He nodded. . We got back to the others and I took Cian back from Honda-san. We went to Old Navy and bought some casual clothing for both of them and some clothes for Cian. We eventually made our way to a store that had children’s clothing. After that stop I called Kara and told her that we were ready to be picked up and that I had a surprise for her. She told me that she would be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Once I hung up I started giggling.

“Let’s go to the entrance where we came in and wait in the little seating area.” I told everyone, I looked positively gleeful with what was coming. Honda and Dahl both looked reluctantly amused by what was happening. After about fifteen minutes I saw the car pulling up to where the pick-up area was. “Honda-san, Dahl-san can you wait here with Cian while I go talk to Kara for a sec?” I asked them. Dahl took Cian from me and said “Of course.”

I got over to the car and opened the passenger seat door, “Ok before you ask, the surprise is a Chibi Hetalia Unit! The owner abandoned him and when I helped him find her it became very obvious that she would have killed him if she took him back. I called the customer service people and they moved over ‘ownership’ over to me and took her off the customer list. His stuff should be at the house either before we get there or sometime after.” I said all this in a rush because I didn’t want to be interrupted. Kara blinked at me for a few seconds then just sighed. “well get everyone in so we can go. We will get a car seat for him later I am done driving for today.” She sternly told me. I grinned unrepentant. I looked over my shoulder at the three Hetalians. I motioned for them to come get into the car. They came over and got in and Cian was put in the middle. On the drive home we were all just chatting about the day with Kara. When we finally got home I saw the FedEx vehicle outside, Jin Woo was just stepping out. “Hey, Jin Woo, were you expecting to be here after just a week?” I teased him as he gave me an annoyed look. “All I was told was to bring you this too small to be a unit crate. What did you do?” He asked exasperatedly. I grinned slightly amused by his question. “Ran into one of the other Unit holders who had just tried to abandon her Chibi Unit. He is now under my care, hence the small crate of his stuff.” He just stared at me. “You are turning out to be a very interesting person Ms. Perkins.” I scowled slightly at him, “Call me ‘Ms. Perkins’ again and I’m going to punch you on the arm Jinny boy.” He grimaced at my terrible nickname for him. “If you agree to never call me that again I will never call you Ms. Perkins again.” I smiled at him and chirped. “agreed.”

He handed me the crate. “I need to get going, I want to get home sometime today.” I waved as he got back into the vehicle. All five of us went up and explained to Aria. We had dinner and I went and cleaned off the other side of my bed, so Cian would have a place to sleep. Once I got done I went back out to the living room, “Cian it’s bedtime hun. You’ll be sleeping with me until we can get a place and get you your own bed alright?” He yawned and nodded. I picked him up and we got situated. The next day was Sunday and Cian and I didn’t wake up until almost noon. Once we got up and dressed for the day, we went into the living room and I bribed Aria with food to get her to take us to Wendy’s. I wrote down what everyone wanted, and Aria and I went to pick it up. When we got back with the food we just spent the rest of Sunday watching Netflix. I told Cian that because of work I had to get up really early in the morning and that he had to listen to both Honda-san and Dahl-san while I was at work during the day. Throughout the week I made sure to set time aside to play with Cian and make sure he was doing ok. Friday evening, I asked him who he thought would be showing up the next day since I had already asked Honda and Dahl before we found him. He thought for a moment, “I am hoping for big brother France!” he cheerfully told me. The next morning around seven in the morning I got up. I left Cian to sleep some more and started cleaning the living room where Dahl and Honda were watching some Anime. They tried to help in the beginning, but I told them to continue to watch their anime. A couple of hours later Cian joined them in watching anime and a knock on the door finally happened. I hurried over to the door and opened it, “Hi Jin Woo, just put the crate inside and I will sign the thingy, wanna stay and see who we got?” I asked him. He blinked at me for a second than cautiously said, “Is this going to be how you are for every scheduled Unit?” I grimaced. “Probably to be honest, when I am expecting something to happen I get jittery.” He nodded in understanding. He gave me the signing machine and went to bring the crate in. Once the crate was inside the entrance hall, he took the machine back and said, “I would like to stay to see who you got but I need to go deliver some more crates.” I waved goodbye and went to look at the manual.

 _ **Congratulations!**_ You have successfully purchased a RAIVIS GALANTE (LATVIA) Unit! In order to help you unlock your unit's full capabilities and for your safety we have provided you with this manual. (Reading is highly advised for the safety of self and property)

Country Name: Latvia

Human name: Raivis Galante

Names that the unit will respond to are: Latvia, Raivis, Galante.

Place of Manufacture: USA, California

Age: 15

Height: 4’7

Your Unit comes with:

(1) Modern Military uniform

(1) WWII Military uniform

(4) Alcohol

(1) casual outfit

Various

Here are some jobs that your unit can get, all information to get a job comes with the unit.

 ** _Highschool:_** As he is considered underage you will need to send him to school.

To remove him safely from the crate, do one of the following:

Take a notebook and say loudly to the crate, “I want to read a poem.” He should wake up immediately and take the notebook to start writing, you can reprogram him then.

If you have a SEALAND Unit, he will wake up from being near him.

If you have a Russia unit have him kolkol or kolkol yourself.

To reprogram your unit all you have to do is talk to them normally. Here are the modes your LATVIA unit comes with:

Default mode: Timid

(Default) mode: Uke

Drunk

Insane

Manly

The RAIVIS GALANTE unit always arrives with the Timid setting, with Uke as a bonus add-on to go with it. In these modes, your unit may seem to short out at regular intervals and will always seem to be shaking and/or vibrating. This is all perfectly normal, don't be alarmed. He also tends to cry shamelessly until another unit or you come to his aid with a tissue and lots of patience.

His Drunk setting is a bit different. His words are either very choppy or blend together. He tends to break things without knowing it and may injure other units or people in this mode if he is whacking his bottles against something. With a bit of conditioning, however, he can grow out of that habit. To initiate his Drunk setting, give him some alcoholic drinks.

The Insane mode is the only way to de-activate RAIVIS GALANTE'S Uke setting without unlocking a locked mode. He can usually be seen sharpening knives while muttering to himself. If you would like to dispose of a TORIS LORINAITIS, EDUARD VON BOCK, or IVAN BRAGINSKI unit, this is the best way to do it. To initiate Insane mode, you need to expose him to an IVAN BRAGINSKI in Afraid mode.

The final locked mode, Manly, is highly recommended for lonely girls. In this mode, RAIVIS GALANTE is the perfect young man. He is polite and offers a great shoulder to cry on, as well as being charming and rather handsome. If he is exposed to IVAN BRAGINSKI, he will often have a bout of argument that may end in violence – usually throwing RAIVIS GALANTE back to normal. To any unit in a weaker state, he will actively become the seme.

If you have any questions, please call XXX-XXX-XXXX.

I looked very disgusted at the so called “modes” that he came with. I decided to be nice and do the notebook suggestion. The guys were looking at me curious as to who it was, “It is Latvia.” Cian cheered for the fact it was someone nice, Honda and Dahl just relaxed. I went into my room and grabbed an empty notebook. “Boy I would really like to read a Poem today!” I said in my customer service voice I developed when I worked in fast food. I heard movement from the crate. I undid the latch so he could open the crate from the inside. When the side of the crate started coming down I quickly grabbed it, so it didn’t hit the floor hard. Once he came out of the crate I told him to grab all his things so we could dismantle the crate and throw it out. He did that pretty quickly. I started dismantling the crate and putting it into an easy pile to get rid of. When the pile was done being made Honda and Dahl took it out to the trash area. While they were doing that I told Raivis that he would have to sleep in the living room with Honda and Dahl until we could get a place to live. 

I asked Raivis, "Do you want to go to Walmart or the Mall for clothing now or do you want to eat something first?" Ever since he came out of the crate he has been shivering but it wasn't really something I could do anything about until he trusted the people in the household. "I guess, uh I, uh wouldn't mind, uh eating first?" He responded. I smiled reassuringly at him. "Ok, well we have about half an hour or so to wait for the only person in the household that has a car to get home. Dahl would you be willing to drive us around today since she just got off work?" I asked him. He nodded but had a thoughtful frown. "Why don't we get a van or something while we are out? Honda-san has a license as well so it would be doable?" I stared at him blankly for a moment then I face-palmed. "I don't know why we haven't done that yet… It would definitely make things easier." I grumbled mostly to myself. I clapped my hands together and said, "Ok new plan. When Kara gets home Dahl, Honda-san and I are going to my bank and then to the nearest car dealership. When we get back we will go get food and do shopping alright you guys?" I said energetically, I still had a lot of energy from the anticipation earlier. We all decided to watch anime until Kara got home. 

End chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I was thinking of Feliciano's nickname being pronounced is "See-yan" but really any pronunciation works.  
> This chapter may be further edited later.  
> I keep seeing fics with discords connected to them so figure I might as well jump on the bandwagon as well, so here is my discord. https://discord.gg/YBqVtQ6


End file.
